


moving on

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [9]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sakura helps make things happen between Yue and Syaoran.
Relationships: Li Syaoran/Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura)
Series: MoreLoliSho March [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 4





	moving on

Syaoran’s attraction to Yukito never really ended when he found out it was just an attraction to his magic, to Yue. Even though it was the closure he needed to fully understand his feelings for Sakura, it was not complete closure, because it led to an attraction to Yue, one that he could not deny forever, even as his relationship with Sakura began to progress.

But Sakura is nice about it, and seems to completely understand, not minding that Syaoran feels that way at all, and beyond that, she is even helpful, willing to do whatever she can to make something like that work out. Yue is not sure what to think of it all in the beginning, and still not sure about moving on in that way, but eventually, he comes to terms with what Eriol has told him, and he knows that there is never going to be another Clow Reed, not really, not in the way he wants.

Moving on is the only option for him, if he does not want to remain completely caught up in the past.

With both of them on board with it, it is easy enough for Sakura to make it happen, and her only real condition is that she gets to be present for it. She does not mind that she is not going to take any real part in it, just as long as she is able to watch the two of them, and see just how close they have become, as a result of her help.

Yue is not used to taking the lead in these sorts of things, but Syaoran does not stand a chance, and his bashfulness in that regard does make it easier for Yue to take charge. He is not used to it, but he thinks that he could get used to it, that he could learn to take care of Syaoran rather well, and that he could enjoy this new stage in his life, completely separate from everything that he has done in the past.

So he holds Syaoran in his lap as he gently jerks him off, making the younger boy whimper and squirm, face bright red as he tries to cope with just how embarrassed he is. He loves it, of course, but it is hard for him to be this exposed, and knowing that Sakura is watching them, a warm smile on her face, just flusters him that much more. Yue does whatever he can to soothe him with his touch.

This does not last very long, though, before Yue supposes that it is time to move on to something else. He is the one setting the pace now, and as long as Syaoran does not protest, then whatever he chooses is what they are going to do. Yue lets go so that he can move Syaoran, and start working on getting him ready. It seems that Sakura has thought of everything, and even has lube ready for them, so that Yue can start fingering Syaoran just as gently as he stroked his cock, and Syaoran lets out adorable, pathetic cries as he loses himself more and more in this.

Yue aches with how badly he wants him, surprising himself. It has been a long time since he has let himself think of his desires, and he never thought that he could desire anything to that degree again. He never thought that he could want anyone like this, not after everything, but this just further proves that moving on may have been the best thing he could ever do.

Though he is starting to grow impatient, he still takes his time making sure that Syaoran is ready for him. After all, if he has waited this long, he can wait just a little bit longer, before he is finally ready to get on top of the boy, bent over on the bed, panting and desperate, so far gone that even his shy reluctance has been completely forgotten. And when Yue looks over to Sakura, she appears breathless in anticipation, wanting to see just what comes next.

Yue has to be slow as he enters Syaoran. The boy is so much smaller than him and completely inexperienced, and even after working him open with his fingers, he is still so tight that he has to really take his time. The sensation is maddening, and makes it that much harder to actually take it slow, but Yue still does not rush things, keeping everything steady as he fits himself inside of Syaoran’s tight hole, until he is as deep as he can go, with the younger boy writhing beneath him.

“Good job,” he says in a soft voice, not sure why it slips out like that, but he feels like he should praise him, like he should make sure Syaoran knows just how good this feels to him. “You’re doing very good.” The jerking of his hips starts out slowly, and with each movement, Syaoran cries out again, his voice so adorable as he loses himself to pleasure. It is not long before Yue is moaning along with him, low and needy, and he starts to move quicker, letting his desire take over as he has his way with Syaoran.

Reaching around, he wraps a hand around Syaoran’s cock again, jerking him off the whole time that he fucks him, and it is not wonder that Syaoran is soon crying out as he comes, unable to tolerate all of that stimulation for very long. But Yue is not all that far behind him, pent up after so many years of denying himself this pleasure, and he groans, slumping forward a bit as he comes inside of his new lover.

Moving on was definitely a good idea, and he knows that a little better now. It is still difficult to think about, but he knows that he is going to keep moving forward, and let himself enjoy life, and enjoy the chance to love someone new.

As he turns to Sakura, his new master, he asks her, “How was that?”

“Very good,” she replies, a bit breathless myself. “Maybe there might be room for one more next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
